1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise devices and more specifically it relates to an exercise system for providing a combination of exercise disciplines within a single compact structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise machines and apparatuses have been in use for years. Typically, exercise machines only provide for one type of work out such as treadmills, stationary bicycles, stair machines and various other well-known exercise machines. Very few of these machines provide the versatility to combine various styles and disciplines of workouts into a single compact structure. In addition, purchasing these various types of conventional exercise devices can be extremely expensive and require a significant amount of space to utilize and store.
Examples of patented exercise devices which are illustrative of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,546 to Little; U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,962 to Hallmark; U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,035 to Nathaniel; U.S. Pat. No. 232,579 to Weeks; U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,942 to Bates et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,371 to Davitt; U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,246 to Pierre; U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,886 to Cook; U.S. Pat. No. 254,108 to Bryon; U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,210 to Chou; U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,683 to Wilkins.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a compact and complete exercise apparatus that strengthens, tones and corrects body alignment deficiency without the usage of weights. Conventional exercise devices and equipment are bulky, expensive and require a significant amount of space to utilize.
In these respects, the exercise system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a compact and complete exercise apparatus that strengthens, tones and corrects body alignment deficiency without the usage of weights.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of exercise devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new exercise system construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing a compact and complete exercise apparatus that strengthens, tones and corrects body alignment deficiency without the usage of weights.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new exercise system that has many of the advantages of the exercise devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new exercise system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art exercise devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a pair of elongate side members, a plurality of bar members extending between the side members, a plurality of eyelets attached to a front edge of the side members, and a mat member pivotally attached to a lower portion of the side members. A plurality of attachments can be attached to the bar members and the eyelets to allow the performance of various exercises such as a back member, a pull-up member, tricep members, and a strap.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an exercise system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide an exercise system for providing a compact and complete exercise apparatus that strengthens, increases flexibility, improves cardiovascular, reduces stress, restores, vitality, tones and corrects body alignment deficiency without the usage of weights.
Another object is to provide an exercise system that provides a simple, complete and safe workout.
An additional object is to provide an exercise system that assists in reeducating skeletal imbalance and muscle weakness.
A further object is to provide an exercise system that has no moving mechanical components.
Another object is to provide an exercise system that can be utilized for both exercising and physical therapy.
An additional object is to provide an exercise system that is affordable and requires a minimum amount of space.
A further object is to provide an exercise system that can be utilized within a gym or within a home.
Another object is to provide an exercise system that assists in reducing stress to joints and reducing injuries during exercises.
An additional object is to provide an exercise system that incorporates yoga postures, ballet, martial arts and resistance training with reduced stress to the joints.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.